The Otherr Higurashi
by ohfckit
Summary: Kikyo Higurashi has always been the 'It Girl' and the star of Cecily Prep School. So can she handle it when her cousin Kagome moves in and into the spotlight? InuKag.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko does.

**Authors Note: **I'm kinda nervous, this is the first thing I've ever written. I hope you guys like it anyways! (:

**Chapter One**

**Kikyo's confession & Kagome's beginning.**

It was strange how a corrupted city could still look so beautiful. Even in the dead of February, Manhattan was still alive and bustling, a playground for the rich and famous. Nothing ever seemed to stop moving.

Of course it all looked so beautiful and extravagant, didn't it? The gorgeous models, the latest fashion, the amazing nightlife, and all the dreams people seemed to wish for.

To bad that not everything is simply that beautiful and sugar coated, and the beautiful Upper East Side of course is no exception- it definitely had its ugly side. Believe it or not things were tough here.

People from everywhere came to this damned city to make it big. Always having something to prove while they try to claw their way to the top. Most of the time not realizing what they're getting themselves tangled into.

_While_ if you were one of the _'lucky ones'_ that were already born in high society, you were taught since birth that it was your rightful place. And it wasn't an option, it was fact. The parents you barely ever got to see made sure of it. Because if they had to hold you as a trophy, they wanted to be sure it was stunning.

You were also taught how to _always_ get your way, and how to stay at the top, _no matter_ how many people you had to dig your favorite heels into to make it clear.

And then with nothing else for the _fabulous_ to do besides drown in their own luxury, they always seemed to make time for their favorite sports- jealousy, betrayal, and gossip.

Kikyo Ueda sipped at her steaming latte, and looked gloomily across Central Park. Her abundant glossy black hair overflowed the hood of her classic Burberry coat and onto her shoulders as she focused on a certain group of boys. There were seven of them all together.

Even from this far away she could practically feel the testosterone raging from the small group. The boys were obviously letting out some unwanted stress, practically attacking each other in a rough game of lacrosse.

"Damn it's cold." She hissed, stuffing her free hand into the front pocket of her coat. It was the middle of February and she wouldn't be surprised if was around fifteen degrees out. Leaning in further into her seat, Kikyo blew into her hot drink.

She could see him through the arising steam.

There he was; the boy that she thought was going to be the love of her life…_Inuyasha Takai_. They had been together for nearly two years now, ever since they had met her sophomore year at Cecily Academy.

She had believed for a long time that he was 'the one'. That'd they be the ones to go to Yale together, get married, have great mind blowing sex and have lots of perfect, beautiful children. They'd be the most envied family.

But that was until she went away winter break for a photo shoot in St. Barts. That was all until she met **him**, the Photographer from Los Angeles with the roguish smile, that made Kikyo's heart beat faster then it ever had before.

_Even_ if she had strongly refused him and his advances in the beginning, The man couldn't seem to take 'No' for an answer. He didn't even seem to care that Kikyo was already involved in a steady relationship.

Naraku wouldn't stop until he had her completely swiped off her feet.

And even when Kikyo was disgusted at herself with all the guilt from her betrayal.. She couldn't hide the fact that Naraku had made her feel a certain passion that Inuyasha just didn't seem to fill her with anymore- _excitement. _

Yes, Inuyasha had almost always treated her right. Loved her and showered her with attention the way only a man who was completely in love with her could, but it wasn't _enough_.

She realized that what she had been craving for all her life, but couldn't seem to find; was what Naraku was giving her.

She needed to break things off with Inuyasha before things got any worse then they already had.

Before he found out the truth from some else.

Somebody's black duffel bag slammed into Kagome knee jerking her out of her dream. The 3 P.M. train to Penn Station had stopped at one of the cities on the way. A tall boy who had seemed to be around her age, with beautiful violet eyes, and a warm smile was standing over her.

"Anyone sitting here?" He asked. His smile remained innocent and sweet as he already started shoving his bag under the seat next to hers and began to settle down.

"Nope." She responded groggily, scooting over her books to give him more room.

The train groaned loudly as it started up again. Jiggled her sleeping foot awake, Kagome realized about how already super-late she was for her check in at Cecily.

She would have been there early if she had let her mother drive her up there in her little green Volvo, but Kagome refused. She didn't want to show up at her new school- that she had spent years on earning a scholarship to, only to have her mother arrive with her there like a child.

Knowing her mother, she would have probably given Kagome an entire lecture in front of the whole student body. Of course always ending with what seemed to be her mother's favorite line, "Why can't you be more like your dear cousin Kikyo, Kagome?"

Pshh. Like she would let herself be publicly humiliated on her first day.

"On your way to Cecily?" The boy from before asked. He pointed at the _Cecily Guide of Conduct _pamphlet that sat on her lap.

Kagome blinked a few times. 'What? Oh, yeah," She answered stupidly, almost blushing. She definitely was not used to handsome boys talking to her out of the blue like this.

Just thinking about it all the new changes in her life, Kagome could feel the butterflies fluttering through her stomach again. Damn bugs.

"I'm starting tomorrow." She added barely hiding the excitement from her voice. She had reached her dream in finally getting into one of the top prep schools in the U.S.

"Sophomore?" He asked looking at her petite frame.

"Nope, senior"

The boy held out his hand for her to shake. "My names Miroku Adashi. I'm a senior at Cecily as well."

"Kagome Higurashi, Please to meet you." Shaking his hand politely Kagome couldn't believe her luck. Already she was meeting people. _'Grandpa was wrong, people from the city don't seem that bad.'_

Leaning back into his seat Miroku stared at her from the corner of his eye, giving Kagome a good once over. She was pretty good looking if you took the time to **really** look at her. The pretty features of her face just seemed to be covered by her overpowering, thick, squared glasses.

He couldn't really tell if she had nice body or not either, all the clothes the girl was wearing were unflatteringly baggy. Some pieces obviously cut for a male's body.

_Nothing_ like the clothes that the girls he was so fond of back home wore. Kagome looked much more laid back then the rest of them. Like she didn't really give a damn about her appearance.

'Maybe it's just they way she looks while traveling.' He thought.

Miroku recalled the time him and the rest of the group had flown to the Bahamas for a three-day weekend; Sango had looked somewhat scruffy during the flight.

Touching his hand to his face he winced, Miroku could practically feel Sango's fist connecting to face his again. That girl did have a pretty mean right hook.

'Reminder to self, don't **ever** tell a girl she looks _scruffy_.'

"So is this your first time living in the city?" He asked her, trying to start some small talk.

"Yea, I'm actually really excited." Kagome gushed. He thought it was cute.

"Oh really? You're not nervous at all?"

Bringing her fingertips to her lips Kagome looked up at the boy curiously. "Well a little maybe.." The doubts were starting to fill her mind. "Why? Should I be?"

"Well.." He regretted asking her the question now. Kagome was obviously a very sweet and innocent person. Something Miroku hadn't seen in a girl since grade school.

Looking at her, he knew if he were to give her a completely honest answer he'd say- _" Yes, because you look naïve, and people there will take advantage of you the second they see that." _But he just didn't have the heart to crush the girl's hopes.

"No, no, of course not."

' I'm a liar' He thought.

"You'll fit right in."

'A really big liar..'

"You'll love it there, don't even worry about it."

'It's a good thing I'm too beautiful to ever go to hell.'

He said it while flashing her another warm smile. Even if the smile didn't really reach his eyes, it was enough to make most girls melt right at his feet.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Kagome felt reassured. "Thanks, I think I needed to hear something like that." She said standing up, the train had arrived at its station and was rolling to a stop.

"I feel a little more ready for this all now."

Standing up he slung the large duffel bag over his broad shoulders. The train doors were opening and the people were crowding to get out.

"No problem Kagome." He picked up a book she seemed to have forgotten in her seat, and handed to her.

"Helping out fair ladies is just one of my _many_ talented hobbies." Miroku said charmingly, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. It made Kagome laugh nervously.

"Look I'd really like to show you to the school, and get better aquatinted with such a pretty girl as your self, but I have a really important practice to get to."

"Oh, that's ok I think I can manage." Stepping off the train and on to the platform, Kagome was never really expecting to be escorted to the school in the first place.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"Yea, well I'll see you later then Kagome." With a wink Miroku waved goodbye to the girl. "Maybe later I can even show you around my room."

Kagome blushed. Did all guys around here have such a sexual sense of humor?

"Yea …right." She giggled. "See ya Miroku." Waving, she headed off in the opposite direction.

Passing the many stores that were still in the underground station, Kagome gapped. There was enough resources right here in the station to live off of. It was making her seriously reconsider the possibility of mole people.

Laughing to her self, it had suddenly dawned on her how close she was to the city above, the place where she would set her future.

Kagome couldn't seem to wait any longer as she hurried up the last set of stairs. It all seemed like she was waking up from a dream as she stepped out of the Station and into the open air of the streets. The loud noises, the amazing sight of the towering building, and mass of people all hitting her at once. Instead of feeling nervous as she thought she would, Kagome felt empowered.

She couldn't help but twirl around a few times. Just taking in all the sights around her. Smiling as the man in front of the station did his job of hailing down a Taxi for her.

Thanking him as he placed her luggage in the cabby's trunk Kagome slid into the leather interior of the car.

"Where to sweetheart?" The cabby asked. He was a kind looking old man with a thick Italian accent.

Staring out the foggy window Kagome's tried to relax herself as she took the time to breathe in the cold Manhattan air.

A girl was about to start a whole new life.. And she couldn't wait to put in all her hard work and have all her hopes come true.

"The Cecily Academy on 57th St. and Lexington Avenue, Please."

A/n: So yea. I posted this story up a little while ago, but after noticing all the little errors I made I had to take it down for a little editing. Hope you liked it. ;) 'Member reviews are amazing.


End file.
